


La gran aventura

by ShyLady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Some Fluff, Some Plot, Some angst, Writer's Block
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLady/pseuds/ShyLady
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	La gran aventura

― ¿Cuál es tu pecado? ―le preguntó a Brienne el hombre que estaba sentado a lado suyo en la barra.

Eran apenas las seis de la tarde. El bar estaba oscuro, no había mucha gente y en la televisión pasaban la repetición de una carrera de caballos.

― ¿Soy tan obvia? ―dijo Brienne mirando el fondo de su vaso de whisky. Había salido de su cabaña ese día porque sentía que las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor. El cielo estaba nublado y una fina llovizna mojaba el pueblo, un pueblo cualquiera en medio de Westeros.

―No pareces del tipo que pase sus días bebiendo en lugares como este ―dijo el hombre. ―Además, has estado girando ese vaso por media hora.

Brienne levantó la mirada. El hombre era rubio y alto, tenía un rostro apuesto y no más de treinta y cinco años. Si hablaban de tipos, el no parecía la clase de hombre que buscara conversación con mujeres como ella, pero tampoco el estar solo en un bar, bebiendo cerveza a esa hora podía llamarse ordinario.

― ¿Me has estado observando? ―le preguntó ella, sintiendo que la bebida empezaba a hacer efecto.

― ¿Si te digo que sí dirás que soy creepy?

Habían tantas cosas raras en su vida, periodistas preguntando por sus premios, revistas colocándola en listas de más vendidos, productores buscando adaptar sus libros. Brienne aún no llegaba a los treinta años pero todo el mundo sabía mejor que ella cuál era el futuro que le esperaba.

Eso, si podía terminar un párrafo antes de que llegara la noche.

―Más bien me llama la atención, ―sonrió ella muy a su pesar.

―Soy bueno observando a las personas. Es mi trabajo.

― ¿Qué haces?

―Soy investigador de una empresa de seguros.

―Oh.

Brienne bebió un poco de su whisky y miró en derredor. Unas pocas personas estaban dispersas en el local, ocupadas charlando. Había humo y un aroma a cigarrillos persistente.

―No es un trabajo excitante, ―añadió el hombre, como disculpándose.

―Es interesante ¿Atrapas a los chicos malos?

Esta vez fue él quien sonrió, una perfecta sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental.

―Sí, ―respondió, ― aunque a veces los chicos malos tienen buenas razones para portarse mal.

Brienne le regaló una mirada comprensiva. Ella sabía de personajes con buenas motivaciones narrativas, pero las personas, ellas eran impredecibles.

― ¿Están en un área gris? ―preguntó al hombre.

―Sí. Por mi culpa terminan recibiendo su merecido de cualquier manera. No hay gris para los seguros.

― ¿Por eso estas bebiendo?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Sí, y tú?

―Soy escritora.

―Oh, qué divertido.

―No he escrito una palabra decente en seis meses.

― ¿Tan mal?

―Es el peor bloqueo que he tenido en años.

― ¿Y eres famosa?

Brienne sonrió.

―Si te gusta el género de fantasía para YA…

― ¿Libros sobre reinos mágicos?

Brienne rió.

―Algo así.

―Tengo una hija de 15 años, le he comprado algunos de esos libros.

―También un adulto puede leerlos.

―Lo sé, aunque prefiero libros donde la gente pueda decir _mierda_ y _carajo_ de vez en cuando.

Brienne se mordió el labio inferior.

―Sí, tal vez deba dedicarme a eso. Escribiré una página entera de malas palabras.

―No me parece mal.

―Lo cierto es que no puedo concentrarme y cuando escribo un par de líneas, no tienen sentido, son oraciones vacías. Y al final del día siento desasosiego, me siento un fraude.

― ¿Solo por tener un pequeño problema?

―No es un pequeño problema. Es un gran problema. Tengo un agente, un editor, seguidores… este es el gran final de mi trilogía y no puedo terminarlo.

Él la miró detenidamente y Brienne se sintió un tanto avergonzada por el escrutinio. Sus mejillas ardieron, pensando en lo que él vería en la pobre luz del bar, una mujer fea con la cara llena de pecas y la nariz rota. Al cabo de un rato él dijo:

― ¿Eres Brienne Tarth?

― ¿Sí, cómo lo sabes?

―Te lo dije, es por mi hija. Ella está loca por tus libros. Espadas, brujas, demonios. Está enamorada de uno de tus villanos. Le encantan los villanos, eso empieza a preocuparme.

―Todo depende del villano. He revertido algunos arcos narrativos, algunos se han vuelto antihéroes, ya sabes, personajes grises.

―A ver…este Daemon ¿Es Daemon? Creo que es su favorito.

―El príncipe. Sí, él ha evolucionado bastante y lo he convertido en el gran héroe de la batalla final. De hecho he pensado dejarlo vivo y casado con una de las jinetes, Netty. Bueno, eso si escribo sus capítulos.

―Otro personaje que le gusta es el de Mya.

―Oh, ella se ha vuelto más oscura y vengativa. De hecho es la verdadera villana de la historia. Aún no he decidido como matarla. Quiero hacerlo épico y a la vez que los lectores sientan su pena y lo trágico de su final. Es algo en lo que he trabajado lentamente. No quiero que sea sacado de la manga, que simplemente sea usado como shock. Quiero que sea algo que el lector vea en retrospectiva y reconozca todas las pistas.

―Mi hija va a odiarte.

―Supongo que es el precio a pagar.

― Soy Jaime ―le dijo él acercándose hacia ella. ― ¿Quieres otro?

Brienne miró su vaso vacío y pensó por qué no.

―Sí. Otro whisky.

―Me decías…

―Deseo escribir esta historia, pero quiero que sea realista.

―Una historia con espadas y demonios, ―Jaime dijo con un tono burlón, aunque no ofensivo.

Brienne rió, enrojeciendo.

―Ya se.

―Así que los buenos se vuelven malos, los malos se vuelven buenos, y hay un gran área gris ¿Estas segura que vas a poder pasar tu novela por encima de los filtros de moralidad que se acostumbran?

―No lo sé.

―Más que nada deberías pensar en que alguien debe quedar satisfecho al final de todo.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Tus lectores buscan la aventura. ¿Y no es eso lo que queremos todos? ¿Una gran historia? ¿Un gran amor? ¿Una vida que valga la pena? ―preguntó Jaime.

―Es duro vivir de esas expectativas.

― ¿Pero qué somos sin ese anhelo? ―susurró él.

Brienne lo miró esta vez, cuidadosamente, Jaime tenía el nudo de la corbata aflojado y la camisa se veía un tanto arrugada debajo del saco. Olía a sudor y al aroma que ella solo podía definir como masculino y suyo ¿Era él otro romántico buscando vivir una aventura que lo hiciera olvidar la rutina de la oficina? A simple vista parecía un hombre que podía poner el mundo a sus pies con un chasquido de los dedos.

― ¿Quieres otra cerveza? ―le preguntó al final de sus cavilaciones.

―Sí, ―asintió Jaime y un mechón de cabello le cayó en la frente.

Brienne llamó al barman y pidió una cerveza y otro vaso de whisky.

―No estás tan mal si tienes una historia que contar, ―dijo Jaime al cabo de un rato.

―Tengo una historia que contar, sí. Pero creo que mi historia es tímida y no quiere ser contada.

Jaime rio suavemente.

―Eres demasiado dura contigo misma.

Brienne solo se encogió de hombros. Bebieron en silencio un largo rato. Estaba oscureciendo y más personas empezaban a acudir al bar. Cambiaron de canal y en la pantalla ahora se veía un partido de fútbol. Era la definición de un campeonato.

―Nunca he pensado en mi vida en esos términos, ―repuso Brienne mirando el fondo de su vaso vacío. El hielo empezaba a derretirse.

― ¿Disculpa?

―Una gran aventura, un gran amor. Nunca he pensado en eso.

― ¿Por qué? ―quiso saber él, dejando la botella de cerveza sobre el mostrador con un suave plop.

―No lo sé. Es más fácil escribir sobre eso que vivirlo. Bueno, era más fácil escribir sobre eso antes del bloqueo.

― ¿Quieres vivir una gran aventura? ―el preguntó sonriendo, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos verdes. Allí había algo más oscuro, algo que Brienne no sabía nombrar.

― ¿Qué más además de embriagarme con whisky?

―Puedo besarte.

Brienne lo miró sorprendida. Su primer instinto fue reír, lo que hizo a carcajadas. El no rió. Expectante miró los labios de Brienne.

―Siete infiernos, ―murmuró ella, una mezcla de duda y asombro en su interior. La maravilla de lo desconocido. Su aventura ¿Era ella el tipo de persona que se atrevería?

― ¿Puedo besarte? ―repitió él, esta vez interrogante.

Brienne agitó la cabeza, asintiendo. Jaime se inclinó sobre ella, su aroma penetrando en sus poros. Era surrealista y fantástico. Era casi tan bueno como su mundo de espadas, princesas, brujas, dragones y demonios.

El beso fue una dulce caricia, al principio el roce de los labios. Luego se hizo más cálido y apasionado, una danza primitiva y provocadora. Brienne gimió suavemente y Jaime le rodeó la cara con ambas manos. Fue dulce y caliente y ella no quería que terminara nunca. Pero ambos necesitaban respirar y en ese breve descanso, permanecieron con las frentes pegadas y las narices rozándose.

―Espero que este sea el inicio de una gran aventura―bromeó él, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

―Creo que tal vez Daemon tendrá su final feliz después de todo ―decretó Brienne antes de volver a besarlo.


End file.
